


the white forest

by keriito



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keriito/pseuds/keriito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At school, you’re isolated. Reticent, shy. You can’t bring yourself to talk to anyone, and no one even approaches you. But maybe it’s fine like that. It saves you the anxiety, after all. To top it off, you don’t have many friends at all.</p>
<p>But there is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the white forest

**Author's Note:**

> 3.9.16

Sometimes, you feel as if you are struggling to breathe.

Wind is your element. You can control it at your fingertips, with the throw of an arm. You can spin together tornadoes and tear apart clouds in the sky, revealing the sun. You should be able to breathe like this, but you can’t. When anxiety makes your skin run cold and tears fill your eyes, you only wish you could control such a thing. But you don’t know how; you’ve never been good at socializing.

Despite that, you and your mother run the town dry cleaners. You were born and raised in this store, and you often work during the afternoons. Because of this, you actually have encountered quite a few people. But they are people you are familiar with, and since it is work, it doesn’t seem to be as bad as impromptu interaction.

At school, you’re isolated. Reticent, shy. You can’t bring yourself to talk to anyone, and no one even approaches you. But maybe it’s fine like that. It saves you the anxiety, after all. To top it off, you don’t have many friends at all.

But there is one.

His name is Albireo. He’s a friendly Russian blue with eyes the color of rubies. He is the head waiter at the restaurant he works at. Albireo visits the dry cleaners often for the restaurant linens, and you and he like to spend time together at the park sometimes. He’s wise, friendly, and very polite. His knowledge of the world is expansive, so whenever you feel lost, his advice always manages to lead you in the right direction. To summarize, Albireo is your treasured friend. And tonight, you are going to visit his restaurant for a first time.

_“Search for the white forest.”_

…Is what he said.

And so you stand in front of the forest clearing, the tops of the trees melting into the black sky. There is no moon tonight, only stars and a gentle breeze. The sweet scent of foliage carries you in, and you can already smell something savory wafting in the air… _How far is the restaurant_ , you wonder to yourself.

After tightening the white scarf around your neck, you enter through the clearing with cautious footsteps.

Albireo told you that the restaurant is somewhat hidden, but a path can be found if looked for. Of course, the restaurant itself only appears on moonless nights such as tonight, with nothing but the stars for company. It’s dark, and the summer night wind is gentle against your face. You proceed carefully, surveying your surroundings.

It feels like a dream, when you walk past the dark silhouettes of trees, bushes dotting the forest floor. As if the stars have painted the sky, a sweet melody is made, twinkling and gentle. It’s surprisingly quiet, but not a single creature can be heard, save for the crickets chirping. It fills you with a sense of anticipation, waiting for something to occur. It’s a mix of being completely at ease, as well as completely aware.

“Hehehe.”

You stop. 

“Is he lost?”

“It looks like it.”

Fear fills your chest, but your legs don’t move. _Where are the voices coming from?_

“Who’s there,” you call out, desperately trying to keep your voice stable. The giggling continues, circling around you. They sound like young girls, voices high and sweet. 

“He looks like he’s crying! So afraid!”

“Coming into the forest at night… What could he possibly want?”

_Step back, relax,_ you tell yourself, making fists at your side. _Don’t be scared,_

And then two young girls step forward, with the appearance of white bird hybrids. They’re covered in feathers, light pink and blue, and wearing white dresses that seem to glow under the stars. They are identical, except one of them has blue eyes, and the other has green. 

“Tell me who you are,” You ask, voice shaking now. You weren’t prepared for this. 

The blue-eyed girl smiles, and begins twirling around you, her dress fluttering. 

“We’re guardians of the forest!”

“We search for lost souls, too. Or losers.”

Your skin runs cold.

“Stop that,” the blue-eyed one tells her sister. “He’s already crying!”

“But he’s so scared of us!”

Grimacing, you turn your head down, hiding behind your bangs. You don’t want them to see your tears, your face. You’re scared; you weren’t prepared to encounter anyone on the way here, and definitely not like this. You don’t know who they are, and they’re making fun of you, too. You want to run away, but they’ve got you trapped. 

_If only Albireo-san were here,_ the words run desperately through your mind. _He would know what to do…_

You open your mouth to say the words, “leave me alone”, but then a third voice comes instead. 

“Leave him alone.”

It’s a feminine voice, gentle and kind. 

“Go back to your posts, you two.”

Slowly, you look up. In front of you stands a taller creature, half bird, half human. They have the same pink and blue feathers as the two before, yellow and white ones on their head. They walk forwards with care, as if to not scare you. Wide-eyed, you watch them come closer, until they are standing a few feet before you. 

“Welcome to the forest, traveler.” They tilt their head amiably. “I apologize for those two. They can be quite a handful.”

Trembling, you attempt to find your voice. 

“I…”

“I am Harpya. I inhabit this forest, and those two are my fellow kin.” Harpya pauses, then gives you a soft look of understanding in their blue eyes. Even though your hands are shaking and you feel close to tears, their presence calms you. It is very particular; soft, gentle, understanding. You begin to relax.

“Why have you come here, traveler?” Harpya asks, walking forwards, and you look to the forest floor, crossing your arms out of slight insecurity. 

“I… I came here to visit my friend. He lives deep within this forest, so…”

“At this time of night?” Harpya’s eyes widen with realization, and they smile with their eyes. “Ah, I understand. You are here to see Albireo, are you not?”

“That’s right.” You respond, a feeling of relief floods your chest, so strongly you almost sigh. _At least they know who he is._

“Albireo is a good friend of mine.” They reply gently, then turn around, beckoning you to follow. “Since we both live here, we frequent the same areas often.”

Nervous, you shift your gaze to the ground as you walk. “H-Have you um, been to his restaurant?”

“Of course.” They laugh, their voice melodic and soft. “The food is spectacular. Your friend is an excellent waiter, too.”

“He’s the head waiter,” You smile, almost proudly. “I’m excited to visit.”

“Then wait no longer. Here we are.”

Harpya brings you to a clearing in the forest, white and black trees surrounding the area. Fields of white bell flowers cover the ground, and you take careful steps along the dirt path. White fog wafts in the air, smoky and transparent like a ghost. You turn left and right, blinking. You search for any signs of the restaurant, but are only met with a phantasmagoric fog. 

It feels as if the stars shine brighter here, illuminating the glowing bell flowers as they sway in the breeze. Squinting, you look closer into the fog, a vague figure standing in the center of the clearing. Harpya allows you to move in front of them, and you wander closer down the path. 

A modest-sized building made from dark red wood with golden lamplights glowing in the darkness stands atop the small hill. The navy night around you seems illuminated by this restaurant with it’s golden light. The white fogs dissipates the closer you get to the entrance, the stars twinkle stronger, and the scent of warm spices pull you in. You feel like you’re walking through a painting, or at least a dream. 

And when the polished wooden door opens slowly, you stop.

A cat of the Russian blue breed steps out, two paws behind his back. He wears a white and blue uniform, and a pair of dark gray pants. His eyes are closed in a polite manner, and he stands at the door, holding it open with a welcoming smile. 

In disbelief, you almost trip on your own feet when you walk forwards.

“A…Albireo-san!” You smile, a rush of excitement running through you. He opens his eyes as soon as you run up to the door, your chest rising and falling.

“Ah, Fuga-kun! It seems you’ve made it.” He says, a hint surprised, but he smiles warmly at you, and you nod. 

“It was a little eventful,” You laugh awkwardly, but despite the events of earlier, Albireo’s presence calms you immediately. “I was led here by someone named Harpya.”

“Harpya, was it? They are quite friendly.” He says, and you turn around to point at where you entered the clearing. 

“They should be over th…” But when you look over your shoulder, you notice there is no trace of the bird hybrid, leaving only mist and the bell flowers in their wake. Blinking, you search the fog, confused. 

“Well, they were. I’m not sure where they went.” You say, turning back to him. 

“I am sure we will see them again soon.” Albireo smiles, and then gestures towards the door with one paw. “Now then, Fuga-kun. I’m relieved you made it safely. Shall we go in?”

Feeling the overpowering presence of the stars and white flowers, and the fog omitting the restaurant from view, you can truly feel it’s dream-like existence. It is illuminated only by stars and the glowing bell flowers. This restaurant exists inside a forest of its own, on the edge of reality and dreams. As a building that is only found on moonless night with only the stars to guide you, you are suddenly very aware of it’s powerful, ebbing energy. 

Albireo opens his ruby red eyes to look at you, inquiring, and you look back at him, biting back an excited smile. 

“Let’s go.” You say, and he ducks his head with a small grin, and holds the door open for you. 

“Excellent. Fuga-kun,” He says in a proud voice, “welcome to Restaurant Albireo.”


End file.
